


The Third Thing

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lukas has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic





	

Hey, mom." Lukas mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. 

Why is this so hard? She's my mom. It should be easy. I can tell her everything, at least that's what she says. She wouldn't lie to me.

"I like someone." He breathed out, relaxing immediately. "And they know I like them." He closed his eyes, waiting for a reply, but there was none. 

"His names Philip. He's really nice to me, like super nice and I.. I get that it can be hard to be nice to me, but Philip acts like it's the easiest thing ever." He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

I thought talking was supposed to make me feel better but all I feel is anxiety. 

He took a deep breath. "Philip is really great, mom, he films stuff for my channel and he deals with me being an asshole, which is almost daily now.." 

And I hate it.

"He's got really pretty eyes, and they're so big and brown and I used to hate the color brown but now I love it and every time he looks at me, my knees get all weak and I stumble over my words and I'm already not good at talking but he makes it a hundred times worse." He rambled, laying back against the grass, looking to his side to face his mom.

"He's also super strong, he's handling all this murder shit like it's nothing, and I'm having like five anxiety attacks a day just from hearing my motor blow out and every time I close my eyes I see him.." He smiled a little, closing his eyes, turning his face towards the sun. "But Philip, he makes it all easier, and I'd watch a hundred more homicides if that means I can keep him in my life.."

Probably wasn't the most romantic or sane thing to say.

Lukas rolled onto his side, pulling at the grass next to his mom. "Anyway mom, I like him..and he likes me.. and it's just.. it's hard.. really, really hard, and his mom likes me and that's good and Philip likes me and that's great but.. what will dad think? What will you think?" 

Lukas swallowed, pursing his lips, looking down at his hand, fighting the urge to cry. "I hit him.. and I feel really bad about it.. I can still feel what it was like to have my knuckles hit his jaw and it makes me sick.." He sighed, rolling onto his back once more. "He forgave me.. how could he forgive me.." He closed his eyes, biting his cheek, focusing on the calming sound of the tree branches shaking from the wind. 

There's so much I have to say but I don't know how to say it. 

"We kissed and it was nice, I'm always so anxious but around Philip I feel.. calm.. Rose doesn't make me feel that way." He frowned, opening his eyes again. "She doesn't make me feel anything and Philip makes me feel everything but I can't be with Philip... right?"

God, what if I'm straight and am just bullying him even more?

"Yeah.. I.. I feel stuff for Philip, whenever he's around my stomach feels all weird and my heart races and  I say too much or nothing at all and it's stupid and I want to hate him, I really want to hate him but then he looks at me and I forget how to breathe and the world stops and I just I love him too much to hate him."

Lukas froze. He said it. He loved Philip.. and the world wasn't exploding.. no one was coming to take him away.. there was no screaming or fire.. it was.. just out there.

"I love Philip.." Lukas mumbled, glancing at his mom, a smile making its way across his face. "I love Philip!" He stumbled to his feet before glancing back at his mom. He knelt down, kissing his hand, and pressing it on the cold stone.

"Thanks, mom!" Lukas yelled, running towards his bike, climbing on. "Love you!" He called, pulling his helmet on, revving the engine, and speeding out of the cemetery.


End file.
